The Green Eyes of a Huntress
by Domino91
Summary: I looked up from the foreign gravel that surrounded me. Where am I? I thought as I made careful steps to pull myself up. Once my vision was restored from the recent hazy sight, I felt the muscles around my jaw collapse now taking a glimpse of my surroundings. Am I in the Holy Land?... "Fucking hell!"
1. Chapter 1

**Okay just so you know I'm Anna, if you have read this story before I'm sorry I just had to repost it to edit the first chapter. If some could tell me of PM or review on how to edit with out taking down the whole chapter that would be awesome :). Also i proof read my story and I'm sorry it was poor writing I wrote the last few paragraphs around five AM with out over looking it...again sorry. The worst mistake I made was when I was suppose to write the word Threat and I put it as fret, I know total face palm moment. **

**So that probably is a sign for getting a beta, so PM if you want the job. Hmmmmm whatelse? Yes that's it read my profile...they have warnings there about my writing style and behaviour which is bound to end up here. And (this is going to be the second last time I stop you) the name is pronounced Pay-ah kinda like Mia. You will get that when reading the story.**

**Italics= thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins creed wise I wouldn't be here, I would be in a plane crumpling.**

The Green Eyed Huntress

Welcome to Ventico!

Beyond Florence amongst hills and a beautiful forest in a large valley with a river gracefully spanned along the land, was inhabited by a small village called Ventico. All whom belonged to the small town hailed from wealthy families with their snide comments and snobbish nature. Like every other city or town Ventico was intwined in gossip, most of the men in the village however were to busy for the trait but for the women it was all they owned. Sometimes the piece of information would be small and it wouldn't leave a lasting effect not like when they swapped stories about... 'her'. Yes she was...something, that was probably the closest as anyone has complemented her. Most woman would say she is unusual, mysterious and outspoken while many men would think she was flower a fresh emerald, a women with spirit but not a numerous amount of men would admit to their longing thoughts. Although most women would scoff at her unladylike manner she had this aura that just screamed wonder. She was the new hot topic of Ventico for many believed she is the final Cavalli.

Oh the Cavalli's numerous of times would the name slip from the tongues of the fellow townsfolk, even at this very moment at the local corner cafe two middle aged women and a lady of youth sat around there regular table just across from the unoccupied park. The eldest of the women was Cataline Voss of which had a German background so her features were unusual to the eye of the Italino habitants. She had very light presence with what was orange blond hair but all that lingers is streaks of her long past youth and now is filled in with grey and blackish shading wrapped in tight bun, but one could only catch a glimpse of the hair up close because a floral sun hat that was placed upon the head of the wrinkled women. Cataline Voss was well known in Ventico, she is the widow of the past mayor and charity leader Robert Voss who died of natural causes but other townsfolk are wary of the idea of a natural death ever since the Cavalli's.

On Catalines's left is Pansy Savuine a women who would be fifty in another fortnight, since she reached the age of forty five Pansy has been eating away her sorrows making the end result of obtaining a plump appearance. Pansy was very popular in Ventico although she would brag about how many trips she and her husband have been on through France ( the trips that her husband dreaded). Yes the Savuine couple were not very close after the recent weight gain. Lòel Savuine is quite the playboy who always had a beautiful blond under his arm rather then having a brunette of whom his wife was. However when someone on the rare occasion tried to confront Pansy on the adultery she would on scoff and wave her chubby hand about to shoo off the on coming conversation.

In the third seat was only reserved for Lucia Panchellet or what Ventico liked to call her 'new money', because of her new found wealth after her great aunt passed and left the money and the estate to her niece the only relative left, although it was rumoured that the Panchellet family were distant cousins from the Cavalli's however this is yet to be proved. Lucia is a very youthful girl ageing at twenty one, she had to be the most gorgeous woman of all Ventico only because they didn't count...her. We'll Lucia was a eye sore for many men with her long sandy blond hair and dark blue oceanic eyes. Which was great for the town of Ventico because now they have a fresh face to look at once Lucia moved from Venice to her new estate here. Not only was Lucia easy on the eye but she was also a perfect angel, ever since she arrived Lucia was always doing charity work or helping out at the local school, she truly was the definition of holy. But not everyone was won over by the charm...especially her when ever she saw Lucia out in public she would make gagging noises or make opera sounds... Yes Lucia didn't win over all.

"I wonder why she came back?" Cataline said making it sound as if she had dropped biscuit crumbs in her wine. Pansy looked up from her veal knowing full well who the eldest member of the group was talking about, she swallowed before replying.

"We'll this where she grew up, Cataline" Cataline made a noise reassuring her companions that she had heard.

"But Pansy even as a child she disliked it here, I don't see when she got the chance to leave and to never return she just walks back into Ventico like nothing ever happened" stated Cataline while tapping fingers over her chin.

"Maybe Tulio wanted her to come back" the voice was youthful and clear.

"Stop being such a _idiota_ Lucia, why would her brother send her back here when he was the one who helped her escape" said the smug women wearing a floral sun hat. Lucia frowned for a moment as if she was trying to piece a puzzle together.

"You make it sound as if they were running from something Cat?" Piped up the oddly quiet Pansy who had just polished off her veal and was now dabbing her face with a napkin. Lucia even came out of her train of thought and fixated on what the eldest member was to speak next.

"That's the thing girls of course they were running" Cataline looked around of the faces of the intrigued women that surrounded her and so she continued on with her theory. " Pansy do you remember when the paper came out about the Cavalli's six years ago?" Cataline asked knowing full well that she would.

"Yes who wouldn't it was the newspapers biggest seller, it even made its way to Firenze".

"Remember who last visited the Cavalli's, they stated that two black SUVs arrived two days before the incident, they were looking for Viola and Jaques Cavalli what if they were caught up in something illegal because two people just don't get murdered if they are not hiding secrets. What if they were after the children as we'll" Cataline whispered the last part of the sentence causing Pansy to spit out her wine and resulting Lucia to go wide eyed. A uncomfortable silence twined it self around the trio until Lucia was ready to break the awkward tension.

"What would they want with children that is complete insan-" Lucia's sentence was cut short by Pansy's loud dominating voice.

"No it's not those men in black suits roamed Ventico for weeks, I thought they were just investigators but they didn't carry around badges or any form of identification that showed that they were with enforces!" squealed Pansy in excitement causing the young Lucia to spill her red wine over her new baby blue dress.

"Oh Pansy, now look what you have done" exclaimed Cataline while grabbing a cloth from the near by waiter then handing it to Lucia who went straight to dabbing her dress. Pansy on the other hand looked distraught over the issue.

"My lord Lucia _mi dispiace_, let me get you another dress Lòel and I are going to Firenze tomorrow we can go then" soothed Pansy grabbing another cloth then joining in on trying to get the bright stain from spreading.

"It's fine Pansy, I have two more dresses at the estate exactly like this one" reassured Lucia now giving up on rescuing the dress from its enviable fate. The plump women put her hand up as if to say 'no more needs to be said you are getting a new dress' while Lucia took in a deep sigh.

"Such a waste of expensive silk" muttered the elder of the three, while taking out some money for their lunch. "Shall we meet again tomorrow ladies?" the two others nodded as a reply. Once Cataline was out of their field of vision Pansy turned to Lucia saying after lunch tomorrow they would be off to Firenze. Lucia flinched at the mention of it, lucky Pansy was oblivious to action then the plump women was on her way. Lucia mumbled something under her breath and took out her phone and arranged a meeting.

-0-

In the deep forest that curved around Ventico giving a aura as if it was trapped in a surrounding bowl of shrubs and a thousand year old trees. which was rare for any where in Italy. It was a told to young children of the village that before the European lions were slaughtered out that they would roam the forests of Ventico and that the founder of the small inhabitance Stefano Ventico a young hunter came across the valley while following one of the last lions for his prey. Although when a story that old people would get confused in the middle and end up with a completely different story as the end result, like every other still standing religion no one knows what is true and was is false. Numerous amount of villagers can speak ill of the valley but not one person will ever deny that the forest of Ventico holds secrets, secrets of which would make young children hide, women shriek in angst and that will make men remain in a state of shock...secrets that only from both sides would share one was The Creed.

The Creed or Brotherhood strived for peace and tranquility to make every living being have a say on how the world should change. While the other lived for power and bloodlust, they viewed the world on what it should become not on what it should be...these were Templars and the world was at war and millions are still unaware of this invisible war fare and that was how it would viewed...for now.

-0-

"Ughhh you _stupido_ boar. Stop sniffing and take the fucking bait" muttered a young huntress amongst the forest. She is hiding behind rocks that stood between her and the edge of where her prey was just ready to fall to its doom. The huntress preferred method of hunting her game was with her bow and arrow, her stance was strong and steady so were her dark green eyes that would turn bright when light hit. Her long curly brunette hair was pulled back in a bun so she was not easy to spot, along with her sun kissed skin that was much darker then any regular Italino's, was smudged with dirt and a few leafs. While her gear was some what different compared to another hunters, any other commoner hunter would look bulky that would retain them from being fast and able however hers were perfect. She wore an dark brown tank top with cream coloured armor legging pants with her favourite black combat boots with her quiver slung across her back. She was just about to release her grip from the wire and arrow until a jingle filled her ears.

"_Merda!_" she shut her eyes in anger as the boar was signalled to retreat with the bait. The huntress shot an arrow out of anger the arrow hit the knot of the tree just like she anticipated, after she scanned the area where her arrow was she fumbled with her phone reading the text that was sent to her.

**Meet you at the mansion**

** Lunch was...interesting**

** See you soon- L**

The young huntress was so tempted to reply with a few comments that would have shunned half of Ventico but she thought better of it, this was important. _Damn you Lucia why is it when you decide to talk to me it's always bad timing._ The brunette took a deep sigh and started to climb down the edge by a near by tree while retrieving her arrow from the next tree over, when she felt ground below she rolled into a ball before standing straight up making some curls from her tied back bun fall in her face she blew them away and started making her way home. While returning to the regular path to home she was very attentive in not getting caught up in one of her old snares which she learnt dearly from last month, her ankle was swollen for weeks.

It took twenty minutes until she could see the mansion come into view up on the hill. _Oh how she hated gravity_ is what she would often think she when she felt the dirt crack from under her steps, she loved being up in the air being one with the birds flying and singing to them..._it's harmony at its best_. Once she found herself on the steps of her home she noticed the door was opened, she frowned while she took out one of her switch blades from her belt. She slowly crept in through the main hall where pictures of her memories and paintings held and rich furniture took place as a sitting centre with a few live shrubs... how they were still alive she had no idea. The room showed no sign of intrusion. _Maybe the wind blew the door open_. Flicking her switch blade back in her belt before deciding to fling her self on the couch a few minutes before a blond wearing a red stained fabric entered in through the arch. Minutes past before one of them spoke the huntress broke the silence first.

"How was lunch, _cugino_?" laughed the women on the couch. Lucia narrowed her eyes before replying.

"Terrible... all they did was talk about you" Lucia spat while the huntress just rolled her eyes.

"When are they not talking about me, Lucia?" the huntress focused on her companions dress we'll more on the huge red blob right in the centre of it. "Wanna tell me what happened there, _cugino?_" said the curious huntress while smiling.

"Do want to explain to me why you have dirt smeared all over your face?" the brunette shook her head thinking how stupid her cousin is.

"It's a hunting tactic you smear the dirt on your face so animals don't smell odd scents like I don't know...soap, shampoo because I heard they are really rare to find in the forest" the voice of the huntress dripped in sarcasm making it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lucia took this as her opportunity to roll her eyes. The huntress sat up when the feeling of victory took over her.

"Your turn" the huntress motioned for the blond to sit on the love-seat sofa across from her, while the pale beauty sat the tanned beauty fetched two glasses and some wine, she poured the wine in the glasses sitting hers down first then passing over Lucia's.

"It's about time you started treating me like a guest" the huntress made a noise with her mouth while sitting down on her seat.

"More like a unwanted one" replied the huntress.

"Excuse me?" Lucia coughed while rubbing her chest.

"Your excused" The huntress smirked then she went on to explain. "Lucia you let yourself in that makes you" the huntress pointed at her cousin playfully while smiling "unwanted" she finished by putting her hands behind her head claiming another victory.

"We arranged a meeting" retorted the older of the two.

"Yes, but that doesn't give you the right to come into my home and do whatever." The huntress observed the room around her.

"By the way did you clean in here?"

"You gave me a key for a reason...you didn't expect me to stand out there and wait for you, it's cold out outside" finished the blond making her point valid and also ignoring the question that was aimed at her.

The huntress pursed her lips and making '_mttu_' sound while looking at the pink sunset outside. _Yes I did_. But the huntress choose not to give answer wanting to get back on the topic. She flickered her eyes on the red blob before continuing.

"So what happened to your ugly dress?" The huntress raised an eyebrow. The blond looked down at the stain and choosing her words wisely before repeating what she had heard through the two old bags.

"Oh that yeah, that's about you again" the huntress furrowed her brows interest she nodded her head as if to say 'go on'. "They were making up theory's of why you and Tulio left Ventico" Lucia paused on the next bit but went on anyway "Cataline had this idea in her head that you and Tulio were trying to escape from something" Lucia watched as the huntress's eyes went from curiosity to anger. There was a pause and the huntress stood up and walked over to the glass window that stretched over the wall making it look like the whole wall was glass.

"We were Lucia" the blond perked up in her seat causing her seat to make a sound that would cause her to blush if she was with someone else."We were running from their faces" she said tapping the glass where beyond it the village was placed. "The pity and the guilt we needed to start fresh. My parents weren't criminals like most of the villagers claim they were, it was a robbery gone wrong that was all" the huntress spoke as if this was the last she would speak of such a subject.

Lucia didn't like how her cousin was acting well she was more like a bestfriend rather than the other. She never spoke so emotionally she was always care free and flamboyant she was never like this. But Lucia put aside the un characteristics of friend for the moment she wanted to ask one final question. She looked at her cousin before speaking noticing she was not facing the blond she was still looking out the window she seemed lost in thought.

"Why did you come back Pia?" the question lingered in the air for a moment just waiting for someone to grasp it.

"Answers, Lucia" Pia turned to look at her cousin then she smiled a sad smile and returned to laying on the couch. It was a good ten minutes before either of them spoke which seemed to be the habit of the day.

"So Lucia, are you doing anything tomorrow because I was thinking we could watch this American movie that I stumbled on while I was over there it's called Step Brothers I'm serious I was about to piss myself by the end of the movie" smiled Pia looking at the disgusted look on her best friend.

"As much as I would looooove to soil myself with you I'm afraid I have to go to Florence tomorrow" stated the blond then taking a sip of her wine.

"Firenze, why?" asked Pia feeling offended that she was not invited to this trip.

"Pansy insisted that I have to get a new dress and that I must go with her and her husband tomorrow?" flinched the blue eyed women's, Pia laughed at her best friends sorrows.

"Yes, yes very funny laugh it up it was bad enough through lunch I really needed a cigarette after that" pointed out Lucia. Once Pia's laughter faded she had to ask Lucia when she was going to give up on her goody toe shoes facade.

"We'll you wanted me to get in with the high socialists and gather information...so in other words I think I will be riding out this ' facade' for a while" she said taking another sip of wine.

"Awwe but Lucia the perfect Mary-Sue thing suits you" taunted the huntress while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up" muttered the blond, that only made the huntress laugh more. Lucia's eyes were starting to twitch which is a indicator to stop but of course Pia keep pushing.

"I bet you will find a nice man who has been in the choir for all his life, and has unresolved daddy issues" Pia laughed until she felt something hit her head.

"Son of an horses ass!" Lucia giggled at her friends pain and then she pointed out she would of taken a simple ow or ouch.

"Did you get that foul language from those Americani?" Asked Lucia with raised eyebrows.

"Worst six years of my life" exclaimed the huntress of whom was now rubbing the back of her head while giving Lucia her best death glare that she could muster.

"What? in New York?" Pia nodded then she went on.

"You can barely breath from the lack of trees, not to mention you can't climb on anything or go hunting unless you want rabies from those physco squirrels in Central Park" the brunette spat while caressing her hand over her quiver, Lucia only rolled her eyes.

"Have you ever thought maybe normal people don't hunt or see the world how you do, Pia?" Lucia questioned not caring wether her best friend would be offended or not.

"Yeah we'll I categorise those people as wankers" said the huntress plainly, she turned to her best friend who's eyes were budged wide and her jaw looked like it grew into the shape of a 'o'. Lucia shook her head at her cousins horrible language she looked out the window noticing it was nearly dark she stood up and rushed a goodbye to her cousin.

"I have to go before it gets dark" Lucia sat up to leave but she choose to give her friend one final tip. "Oh and Pia get some sleep you look like hell" Pia frowned at the comment, then she watched her cousin leave.

"Have fun in Firenze, _cugino"_ laughed the huntress. Before she heard the door shut she swore she heard a string of profanities. _Yes another victory, wow Lucia how do you keep losing_.

The house was quiet and loneliness crept on Pia once again, her parents were dead and her brother was back in America probably finding fake women in bars. But Pia will always remember the look on Tulio's face once she said she was coming back to Ventico. They pleaded for her to stay but she already made her choice in returning home. She wanted to come back to relieve those memories to hold them dearly before they slip away and to never be looked upon again. Pia sighed as she remembered the day her parents were killed, her mother asked Tulio to take Pia to town square for new clothes Tulio made no hesitations which was unusual because her brother would always complain about taking her out but this time was different. Every corner we turned Tulio would peer before resuming, and there was the way he would hold her so close and tight like he was scared Pia would disappear from his grasp. For a while it felt like they were both hiding in the tailor shop rather then actual shopping. A few times she could swear she saw him prey while running his hand over this triangle symbol he has on his wrist, kind of like the one she had just below her collar bone.

After a hour or two passed Tulio and Pia were stopped in the local park, they exchanged words with Tulio knowing now that they were speaking about her parents. Pia's breath hitched when remembering her older brother only at the tender age of sixteen broke down in front of her dropping to his knees and pulling her into a bone crushing hug. That was the last time she saw Tulio cry.

After that episode she could she he no longer thought of Pia as a sister for now he was her guardian. The huntress wanted to just to reach out into the past and just hug him she could only imagine what life was like then sixteen not having anything stable to rely on and now having a twelve year old in his care.

Six months flew by and grief took over Pia she was confused for so long and once she finally understood that her parents were no longer returning to her they were packing there belongings and heading to a new country with a foreign language. Pia asked so many times why they were even moving to a country where they held no ties no family, no friends she tried so many times to convince him they should stay in Italy only because she had grown on Ventico's local inn of which they had been staying in since the Cavalli house was a crime scene. During those six months Tulio and Pia did not venture out as often making Pia constantly moan that she missed the forest, while Tulio was quiet working on a new family will now that both of there parents had died and now Tulio was one of the youngest millionaires of all Italy. Which brings Pia back to her parents what did they do she always wondered when ever she asked Tulio he would just look at her and say the same words "they protected innocents". Pia still pondered on those words today _what did that mean they protected innocents._

By the time they got to America Tulio would say a fresh start a new language a new culture and school which Pia dreaded. They stayed at this very modern building where women and men would roam all over Tulio asked Pia to stay by his side most of the time until she learnt English which took a good year or so but during that time she was dragged meeting from meeting or she would have remain in her room which where she picked up her old passion for art she would only stay in the room for weeks when Tulio was making as he would like to call 'business meetings'. All day she would find herself sketching her parents faces finding it harder and harder to memorise there faces.

All this thinking was starting to make the huntress's head hurt she could no longer think of her past wise she would end up In tears. The nineteen year old pulled herself off the lounge feeling sleep tug at her eyes. Before retreating to her bed she stopped and looked at the family portrait which had the names of her family engraved on the golden frame.

_ Jacques, Viola, Tulio & Pia_

_ Cavalli _

The huntress stared into the eyes of the portrait. Her father a handsome man he had thick black hair and big dark green eyes, he was so family orientated not like most men in Ventico who are even to busy for their wives let alone for their children. Although she would notice when he left every now and then sometimes it would be a week or a month but she would always remember when he got back. Pia smiled at the memory of her father teaching her to play the grand piano that he had brought for her for her sixth birthday, or the time when her father took her hunting the first time. The huntress flickered her eyes to her mother Viola she was had Latino blood which is why Pia had dark skin. Pia looked a lot like her mother the curly thick brown hair the small nose the only thing that could tell them apart was the eyes she had big brown chocolate eyes while Pia held her fathers green eyes.

Her mother was the sweetest person that Pia will ever know, she loved it when her mother would wake her up early in the morning just to watch the sun rise or when they spent the afternoons painting in the art room up in the attic or when she would teach Pia Spanish and the culture. Pia's eyes remained on the last member of the family besides herself it was Tulio he was the complete opposite of Pia he looked more like his father then his mother however he had her chocolate eyes that could make anyone melt. Oh how she missed him he was her guardian and he was not here to protect her for the first time in her life she was unguarded. Sure she had so many weapons but that does not provide a shield that you can only share with another human being. Pia looked up to all of them with tears running down her face not bothering to wipe them away since no one around to judge her.

"What am I doing, what should I do give me just...something" she whispered into the air knowing full well no one was going to reply. That's why she jumped when she heard a women in a monotone voice say.

"The light child" Pia went wide eyed for a moment before whipping out her bow and arrow pointing it around trying to find the source of the voice. The huntress felt panic wash over her when she saw nothing absolutely nothing. _This is insanity I'm going insane that's it I was expecting this to happen but now I'm still young what the hell ,might as well talk to this voice if it's polite enough to talk to me._

"Hello" said Pia as she took a few steps forward to the stair case. _Great hello,what a good start might as well of asked ,how are you? while we are at it._

"The light child don't you see it" the monotone voice returned. This time Pia caught where it was coming from she flashed her eyes over the top of the stair case apart from, she couldn't tell if it was apart of her house or not. The top of the stair well was glowing with what looked like a flashes of light covered in golden dust and slowly the gold would move a with the sound 'c_lunk, clunk, clunk_' until it made its final destination on the last stair where it dropped and rolled. _Rolled why is it rolling?_

The dust gradually faded into the abyss revealing a glowing golden orb that had strange patterned features on it. Pia stopped it with her foot before it tumbled past while putting her bow and arrow away knowing there was no real threat, but mystery still lingered in the sitting room.

Pia was trying to push past the part of her mind that screamed don't touch but her curiosity got the better of her by merely thinking that it must have been one of her Fathers old artefacts she picked it up with both her hands only observing it for two seconds before she could feel the earth shift beneath her then fling her backwards. She was expecting to hit the back wall but it never followed though, instead she could feel herself falling... now noticing that she actually was, before she could even manage to panic she already hit the ground with such force it could shatter your whole body however Pia was only blessed with a massive headache whatever she was laying on she thanked god that it wasn't concrete.

"Oh I hate you more then ever gravity" Pia's voice squeezed while taking in deep breaths ,realising falling from the sky will defiantly knock the wind out of you. The young huntress could feel the hot sun burn the back of her head, she groaned while holding her head waiting for the thumping from her head to stop. _Where am I? _Pia opened her eyes to only to wake up to...she grabbed a handful of foreign gravel watching it as it seeped out of her hand slowly. _Sand?_

_ ..._

_Great Pia you just had to touch the sparkly shit didn't you_.

**Did you enjoy? mash that review button and tell me who your favourite OCs are!**

**I know I re-posted this story so if you faved or followed the story before I hope you got here safely (because I would have PMed you)**

**Hope you had a great New Year and got absolutely smashed (I know I didn't) sad face...I did a Lucia. And Tell me who your favourite OC is!**

**Have a safe holiday...don't drink drive guys.**

**Love Anna XxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who reviewed, favourited and followed. But before I continue on with the story I must say this is not a personal attack on the reviewer (god knows I can't express that enough) but I'm not trying to copy another story I actually came up with is story before I read the story that was mentioned. I have read the story said reviewer has written about and found some similarities like the bow and arrow the passion for art and the brother, but that is all. Pia is from the future so she will act differently, weirder and more strange. I will also write this story going back and into the future e.g Lucia's point of view. However I do appreciate the review one has left I just didn't like the fact that they would compare the story so early from another (I haven't even gotten to the main part of the story). Again I know there are similarities but some things I add to the character is so she is more relatable to me like her loving art if you read my profile you would understand also I am a twin so I share a close bond with my brother Alexander. Okay now that is over I must express once more that this is not a personal attack, i have to keep saying this because people can take it as if it was especially in text. **

**The inspiration for this story simple comes from The Hunger Games and of course Assassins Creed and a tad bit of Knight and Day (love Tom Cruise *drool face). We'll now that's over enjoy the chapter. This chapter is written in first POV so we can get a in depth look on Pia's character.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed blah blah Ubisoft owns everything. A list of my current OCs will be at the end of the chapter. :)**

_ The Clash_

_ **Pia's POV** _

I looked up from the foreign gravel that surrounded me. Where am I? I thought as I made careful steps to pull myself up. Once my vision was restored from the recent hazy sight, I took one glance at the famous Dome of the Rock then I felt the muscles around my jaw collapse. No I can't be. I just can't be, is this even possible? Am I in the..Holy Land?

"..."

"Fucking hell" I cursed then realising what I had spoken I slapped my mouth so hard I could just feel the sensation of redding pigment spreading around my lips.

"Ow" i started to rub the skin around my lips.

What? how did I get here? Oh god this is weird. I felt like I was just sucked into a very bad Doctor Who episode where someone always ends up dying in the end ,then randomly they return two seasons later. Suddenly I was in total shit myself mode...I am going to die here and no one is going to know where I am. Alright, Pia pull yourself together all you need to do is find the nearest airport...yeah that's it. I tore my eyes away from the famous monument and searched for any sign of a flying contraption, my heart started to beat fast again once realisation hit. There was no planes.

I stared at the brick wall for what felt like hours before coming up with plan. Alright first I will get inside the walls. Second find a person who speaks Italian or English. Third ask said person where a airport is. That is my plan now it's time to put it inaction. I tore my eyes off the wall and started walking around the wall to find the nearest entrance. Didn't this place have roads? I thought as I kicked a rock. And how the hell am I going to get on a plane back to Italy if I don't have a passport? I'm just going to have to sneak in like how I am going to have to sneak in to the cities walls. I felt my heart sink even further when noticing that I'm in Israel illegally. Perfect of all the places it just had to be the Middle East didn't it.

When just about to round another bit of the brick surroundings I stumbled back nearly falling on my ass in the process...I saw what looked like to be a man with an very visible pregnant women on a horse. How odd why don't they just take a car surely it isn't that safe for a women in her condition to be riding on that thing. I wanted to approach them but what if they didn't speak English? Instead of greeting the strangers I kept a great distance between us after all they could lead me to the entrance.

"Not long now dear until we are inside Jerusalem's wall and there we can have the child" I focused on my eyes on the man he was tall and lanky with shaggy dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. He looked so young around my age and the women appearance was way more younger she looked fifteen she had long thick black hair pulled in to what looked like a French braid that trailed down her back side. But what could I tell all I saw was the back of them now.

"But what if I don't make it Jaul, I mean after all this is a bastard we are speaking of. What if I die and your parents don't accept the baby...because I know mine won't" I flinched at the sorrow in her voice, I thought times were different now...guess not here.

"You won't die Aini, Jerusalem has the best mid-wives of the land" Jaul replied uneasily while still navigating the horse. We turned another corner only to reveal a whole other butt load other corners.

"How could you possibly know, I have seen women die of this before Jaul" she screamed at her boyfriend...wow so this is what a relationship is like how swell. I saw the boy named Jaul raise his hand to his face probably rubbing his temples.

"I don't know Aini, it's not about you all the time how about my life and how it's changed. I am no longer inheriting my fathers farm, I don't know if I can even go back to my family for my betrayal...I left everything for you everything!" I ran my hand over my quiver string when I felt the tension rise between the two. Aini went hysterical at Jaul's words. This probably isn't the best time to ask them where the airport is.

The cries of the young women alerted the horse and soon it became un manageable for Jaul. The horse was soon on its hind legs while trying to kick the man away. The sounds of the horses anger and the pregnant Aini screams filled the air. There was no time to call the police or ambulance I had to act on impulse. I ran over behind the horse hoping it won't kick me in the face, I could only catch a glimpse of the screaming women clutching arms around the horses neck, her hands were turning red which is a sign that her grip was loosing. I heard one final scream before a body was launched at me, I caught her before she fell to the gravel which caused me to stumble back and fall. I could hear footsteps bound towards us in a matter of moments.

"Aini are you alright?" Jaul said with such emotion. Great not only was I randomly transported to Israel but also in a teen mom episode Arabic style.

"I'm fine, I didn't mean to say those words I know this is a struggle for us both Jaul, maybe when are parents see the baby they will come to terms with the situation" I groaned as the heavily pregnant women sat up allowing the lower half of my body to become crushed under her baby weight. After a minute or two Aini was still sitting on me so I peeked over her shoulder to see what was going on to only find the pair kissing. Gross.

"Hey are you going to get off me or are you not finished eating his face yet?" Aini blushed and took Jaul's hand he was offing her and she muttered a sorry.

"Don't worry I didn't need that half of my body anyway" I stated sarcastically as I got up rejecting the hand that was stretched out to me. When finally being able to stand back to my natural stature I heard several bones crack while trying to balance with pins n needles tingling from the waist down.

"We are truly thankful for your noble act stranger" Aini smiled while rubbing her beach ball stomach. I nodded in reply to the couple before bending over to grab a few stray arrows that must of fell out of the quiver. When I looked up there they were fighting again.

"So you just let the horse go with are guide, money and clothes!" stressed Aini, I rolled my eyes. To think that this couple was only kissing five god damn minutes ago.

"I wasn't thinking-" he retorted but she cut him off.

"When do you ever think Jaul?" Oh burn. I held my head for a few moments while my other two lovely companions argued. And you could just tell that they were the sort of couple that mate like rabbits while being at each other's throats. Noticing that they weren't going to stop bickering anytime soon I took out my bow and walked over to a looking point just above the hill while overlooking the area for the brown and white horse. Upon seeing the horse sprinting it's way towards the forest I made quick movements when drawing out a arrow then unleashing it into the abyss. The horse soon fell and with a last twitch the horse was in peace.

I turned to alert the couple of there belongings, however they were already watching me with their gaping mouths drawn in my direction. I tilted my head to the side before striding away to fetch their personals. Before I took a step a hand grabbed me by the upper arm I looked up to find a smirking Jaul, I felt my cheeks burn at the sight, he had striking hazel eyes.

"I will go get it" he stated ahead of getting the items.

"Bring back my arrow, if it's not a head shot then I don't want it" He turned around and smirked which made my stomach flutter. Ugh what was I thinking he is about to have a kid, I mentally shook my head and swaggered my way over to Aini who was sitting on a rock rubbing circle patterns into her stomach. She smiled up at me when I approached, I sat down on the gravel next to her.

"We are so grateful for your help stranger first the horse now this" she addressed her hands to the field below.

"It's alright I was starting to get bored anyway" I said while grabbing a stick and jabbing a few rocks around on the surface.

"So are you new to Jerusalem? Me and Jaul did not pass you on the way" Aini asked. I took my time before answering.

"Yeah let's just say that my journey here was somewhat erratic" I shuddered at the thought of the golden orb. I never should have touched it, I never should have listened to that voice. That voice it said 'go into the light' did she mean the orb? She must have but why did the orb send me to Jerusalem? What purpose could i possibly serve here? so many questions once again rushed through my mind at once. It took me some time to realise that a pair of hands were clicking in front of me, I blinked to get out of my train of thought.

"Are you alright stranger you went into a trance?" I looked up to see a worried expression spread across Aini's face. I returned to jabbing a few rocks ahead of my answer.

"I'm fine was there something you wanted to ask me?" Aini smiled down at me while placing her hands on her circle...I mean stomach.

"Yes, I was I asked you where you were from. You have this beautiful accent" I laughed I haven't even noticed it.

"I'm from Italy, _signorina_" I laughed for a second time when I saw her face light up obviously this women hasn't travelled over the Mediterranean before.

"Italy oh my, which part do you hail from" Her eyes were full of excitement and awe, only then was how young you could tell her to be.

"Ventico a small village west of _Firenze_" by the time I said those words Jaul was striding towards us carrying two large satchels and a arrow. He held out the sharp object at me.

"Impressive, it's too bad women can't become archers" I frowned at his words while he passed me my arrow I placed it back in my quiver making a mental note to clean it later. I was just about to ask some questions of which I have been eager to ask since I got to this sand pit, but I was cut off by Jaul holding a long piece of cloth I pulled a confused face.

"This is a token of are gratitude for you" he held the fabric up right making it visible that it was a cloak with hood attached to the back. I touched the brown texture then up to the hood where fur hung off the edge.

"It will also cover up most of your revealing" he looked away and blushed "tunics". Smiling I took the cloak and settled my quiver and bow down on the rock while I tried on the thick brown cloak. Satisfied I put the remaining of my hunting gear back on.

"_Grazie_, how long until we get to the entrance?" I asked when helping Aini get to her feet. Jaul glanced back at me and pointed to the down slope where the wall cut off into another corner.

"Another bend and we should be at the gates" we started walking it would have been a lot faster but we had to help Aini walk along...I really dislike dawdling. The walk didn't last long it mostly consisted of asking me questions about my life in Italy. I spoke boldly of my life mainly of my family.

"That is so sad to hear about your family" Aini sighed then swapping a pitiful with Jaul. I smiled at her kindness she really was a sweet kid.

"It's fine it was many years ago" I reassured. I looked down when thinking of my remaining family back in Italy and America, Lucia and Tulio do they know I'm missing yet? are they even looking? I could just imagine Lucia going frantic at the sight of me missing. I chuckled to myself when reminiscing about the moment when I took a early hunting trip when I first got to Ventico and Lucia was suppose to greet me at the mansion however when I returned police, fire fighters and even a private investigator were all conversing in my sitting room. That was when me and Lucia established the 'hunting rule' whenever I went out hunting I would leave a arrow on the front door to say as such. I sighed, I miss Lucia but no doubt we will be reunited soon.

We were readying are selves to enter the gate now. Jaul instructed me to put my hood up when fronting the gates. When we arrived at the gates two odd looking men sporting Jesus beards stopped us.

"Where do you hail from wanderers?" The man on the right asked pointing the question at Jaul.

"Damascus" Jaul stated with a steady expression. From the corner of my eye I could see Aini's hand shake while she wore a paranoid face. I took hold of Aini's shaking hand and gave it a supportive squeeze but still keeping a firm gaze on the integrator.

"Business for entering the walls of Jerusalem" geez these guys know how to scare away tourists.

"To deliver a child" the guard peeked around the side of Jaul and sneered. I furrowed my eyes at the mans actions they seemed very odd. It's not like we are smuggling anything in.

"What is he here for, surely he is not heavy with child also" he chuckled and not long after the other did as well, Jaul however kept a straight face. He? Are they talking about me do I really look that much like a man? I touched my nose to examine.

"No he is my brother and our guard from bandits" the guard looked over Jaul's shoulder once more. I could just feel his dark stare travel around me. Jaul what the hell just tell them I'm a women, I was just to yell at those son of bitches that I had a vag, however Aini gave my hand a tight squeeze she must have noticed my frustration. I huffed why can't we just get in to the gates already I need to get home.

"That boy protect you he is so small and thin like a fig" I furrowed my eyebrows at the comment. Jaul looked back and gave a deep laugh.

"He is a archer" the teenage boy stated cooly. The gate keepers stance sloped a bit showing us that he would no longer ask us questions, it wasn't till they moved their spears that we moved on. Spears? I took a closer observation on the attire they modelled. They guards wore a checkered pattern dress ( I had to hold back a laugh) and what looked like medieval chained under armour. We'll today just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Maybe there's a fair today and they were just taking their role to seriously.

"Actors" I scoffed under my breath. I turned my attention to Aini and Jaul who were now holding hands and walking in front of me now.

"Is there a carnival today?" I asked. The two exchanged quizzical glances at another and smiled. Great inside jokes you got to love them. Aini was the first to answer my question.

"Not that I know of there hasn't been much to celebrate since the crusade started" It was my turn to be confused. Crusade? Jaul laughed at my furrowed expression. Shaking off the answer I decided to throw another question amongst the conversation just to kill time until we got inside the city.

"And you mister" I pointed my index finger at Jaul taking him by surprise "why did you keep implying I was a man back there?" I tried intimidating him by putting my hands on my hips which didn't work. His eyebrows rose from there natural placement.

"I told the guards you were a man simply because don't you think a woman carrying a weapon would be quite suspicious?" I huffed taking his answer but not fully accepting it. Jaul strode towards the buildings that towered ahead while chuckling to himself 'weird Italians'. I quickened my pace but the more I proceeded the more I could smell a foul stench, I could see Aini could smell it as we'll for she was covering her nose with a silk cloth.

When we finally made it inside Jerusalem the stench was beginning to get easier to adjust to but my eyes were everywhere. It was beautiful the clash between rich and poor seemed to sit side by side in the city. And some of the buildings were carved to near perfection. While marvelling the city I felt hands linger on my fore arms...it was Aini a sad smile formed her lips. She pulled me into a hug which I stiffened under. I have only made such human contact with my parents, Tulio and Lucia on a rare occasion but that was only birthdays, Easter and . I became less like statue towards the end of the gesture, then we separated I eyed Jaul as to say 'don't even try it' but that only made the corners Jaul's lips uplift.

"I'm afraid this is where we depart noble stranger. I didn't even catch your name." I smiled and because I was feeling fancy I bowed.

"Pia Cavalli de Ventico, _signorina_" when I straightened up to the smirking couple, I saw Aini's dark eyes soften and leave me as the couple strode into the mass of people behind them. I gasped when I remembered I was meant to ask the pair where the air port resides. Moving myself against the crowd of locals with pushing and shoving commenced numerous of times while always being followed up with profanities. In the crowd was a blur containing mixes of black, brown and the odd bright colours which could only belong to the rich. I pushed past one final wave of persons, bumping into a man who wore a white robe...the fashion in Jerusalem is very select.

"Sorry" I muttered as I swerved around the man before strongly turning my head I saw a flash of honey gold from under his hood. At that instant I felt a brain wave pass through almost in a instant, I took a long blink then rebounded with my mission to locate Jaul and Aini. I turned a sharp corner to only discover a market with countless stalls that all seemed swarmed by the locals. I pulled my hood down gaining full access of the view before me. From the left you could see men exchanging words while holding up what looked to be a sword sheath. My eyes zipped across the market to see two entertainers in the centre of the road playing a wooden and a...lute? I saw a tall lanky man place a coin in front of the musicians I focused my eyes it was Jaul. Immediately i found myself in a sprint into the market centre, a woman told me to stop rushing around wise she will call the guards. I made no effort to respond to the woman taking it as some sort of humorous act.

"Jaul" I breathed as I slowed my sprint to a jog. The lanky teenagers eyes looked down at me with worry, he made swift movements towards me taking my shoulders in his hands.

"Pia is everything alright?" He asked then looking over my shoulder, Aini not long after was standing behind Jaul also wearing the popular gaze. I shook my head as to indicate nothing truly bad was upon me.

"No, I just forgot to ask you something" Aini nodded to say go on.

"Where is the airport?" I felt like a wait was off my lifted, I could finally go home and sleep then ramble onto Lucia about the aspects of this weird ass day. Jaul's hands instantly left me, he dawned a look on his lover who only returned a shaken head making her long black braid sway behind her.

"I'm not familiar with this air-port that you speak of, Pia" Jaul's words were kind but however they shocked me. How could they not know what a airport is? Aini looked as if she wanted to speak several times making it very aware she wanted to approach the subject with padded footing.

"Pia, Jaul has only visited Jerusalem a couple of times maybe you should ask the locals" she touched my arm and gave me a warm smile. I'm really starting to take a liking to this kid. She gave me one last embrace which I was prepared for this time before telling me of her evening plans.

"I'm sorry we could not assist you lady Pia. But we must meet are mid-wife before dark" she flicked her tone back towards me rather then her partner."Lady Pia if fate is kind we will cross paths again, although fate can take longer stride at times so if need be, me and Jaul will be at the mid-wives keep just to the right down that street" she whipped her head around to indicate where. I gave the Aini nod before she took Jaul's arm and vanished out of my vision.

I sighed alone again. I ran a hand through the fringe of my hair line, while grumbling when my curly locks fell freely from its bound. Aini said ask the locals. I looked around market noticing that it was slowly losing customers resulting in a large amount of men shouting bargains in two different languages. I ignored the endless streams of the foreign language and the ringing of bells. No longer taking the hideous noise I strolled over to a near by stall that appeared like it was made by a eleven year old with no money left in their piggy bank. I saw a young man who reminded me of one of the residents of Ventico he still had a very boyish nature in his features yet he had round coal black eyes that was overshadowed by his roman nose. He must be of Italian descent I thought as I reexamined his frontal portrait. I stood next to him deciding I would ask him to guide me.

_"Quells che stai guardando signor?"_ -what are you looking at sir? He side glanced me and chuckled while putting down a piece of coloured chalk, that's when I recognised I was standing at a art supply stall. I picked up a fine brush that was not carved proper for it had multiple chips of wood stringing out of the handle.

_"Come fai a saperlo, signorina_"- how did you know, Ms? I tapped my nose, making him return a smirk and throaty laugh.

_"Ah devo ringraziare mio padre per questo"_- ah I must thank my father for that. I felt light hearted now I found one who speaks my native tongue. My feeling of being lost was still swelling but this man slowed that process, if only this boy knew how much this means. Being a child born into wealth you would never expect to feel such relief of one single person just simply talking. I turned my head when I felt a pair of eyes consume me. I saw a flash of honey brown then it was lost against the swarm of men and women.

"What do you think of this _signorina_?" I heard my companion ask but I was still lost in those eyes. Although they were no longer lingering I still wanted to know who was behind them. I shook my head to get out of my trance and replaced my mind back onto the matter that was still upon me. The boy with the roman nose held a capsule up to me. I took the capsule and squeezed the tip revealing a orange paint a very pale orange at that. I furrowed my eyes this was cheap and useless. I threw the capsule on the wooden stall not caring for owners angered glare and flaring nostrils.

"Useless, a little bit of rain water would strip it off no matter how dry it is" I heard the owner scoff at my words then rushing over to reassure that the product was indeed reliable. I rolled my eyes at the stall owner he was only a con man not even deemed to be called as such more like a thief a man who steals from the middle class and under. I was just about to walk away from the situation, realising that my question was not going to be answered here. That was until I heard the man slandering me to the boy.

"What would that woman know. She should stay by her husband and stick to what women will only made for to cook and baring children" I flickered my intense gaze at the stall owner who was still conversing with the young roman nosed man. How dare he speak of me it's not my fault his merchandise is crap.

"Parden, what did you just call me?" I said stepping in taking the place where my companion once stood. I was face to face with the stall owner, I could feel the anger vibrate me to the core and outrage soon fuel my muscles. I hate this guy I have only known him for a minute and I already hate him and his rat face. The owner leaned closer reflecting the same emotion.

"You heard me, woman" I felt my right eye twitch when spit flicked in my face. I roughly wiped the disgust of the mans fluids off my face and pulled off my bow and quiver then shoving my belongings to my boyish companion.

"Hold my shit" I said then sharply turning back to the owner of the stall. I put one foot on the wooden stall ready to jump over the barrier that was between me and the soon to be black and blue rat faced bastard. Panic washed over his bumpy wrinkled skin I saw his eyes travel down to my belt where several of my hunting knives were sheathed. After seeing all the colour leave his face I was ready to attack him to make him pay with every word he had withdrew from his sexist pig of a mouth. Before I was ready to pounce on my pry I was caught off by his yelling.

"Guards guards!" The owner stumbled back nearly falling over a woman who was wearing a shawl. I narrowed my eyes at the rat faced man. He fled around the corner before I could get off his stall. What a coward if I was such a woman as he claimed me to be he could of faced me like a man not flee like a pansy.

A pair of hands guided me off the stall safely back onto the worlds surface. It was the Italian boy I nodded as my thanks.

"Are you alright, _Bella_?" I blushed at his words while he passed my bow and quiver.

"You should leave, _signorina_. The guards will show no mercy especially to such a fiore as yourself" Again my eyebrows connected together in confusion. Why is nothing fitting together here it seems as if I am in between worlds and there is no land bridge that shows a path. I need to get home soon this place is sending me in a metaphor convention. I clenched my teeth together as the sounds of bells started ringing following a bellowing voice. Why do I hate today?

"Fair women and brave men. I call for your ears and eyes for this is your last chance for cheap fruits and vegetables. There will not be another harvest like this until 1191". That was the moment when my heart stopped beating. What did that man just say?

I felt like I was about to collapse. Did he just say 1191? No, no how could that be possible it's 2013. I'm going mad. This has to be a dream nothing else could explain everything the orb, the voice, the people, the lack of technology and there being no fucking air-port. In a moment of insanity I grabbed my companion of which I still don't know the name of.

"Tell me what year it is" the kid went wide eyed at my actions. But right now I couldn't care I needed this information, I needed to know that I am sane and not the mad drunk.

"It's 1190 _bello_" my hands instantly let go of the young man. I took several steps back, I need to get my bearings together. How is this possible? This can not be real. I ran my hand through my hair taking deep breaths while pacing. This is not right, I'm not a time traveller. I felt a hand touch my arm. It was my companion.

_"Bello_ you need to leave now" he said urgently, his head signalled in the directions of the corner of the market. I felt my companion tug my hood up. In the corner was a group of armoured men with the rat faced stall owner standing in the middle pointing a shaky hand at my person.

"There, there is the scoundrel who tried to murder me" Great so this guy left to get his boyfriends. I heard the clangs and bangs of armour race toward me while in the background I saw a glimmer of a smile play on the owners sickened face. I turned on my heel running for my life.

"Pussy!" I shouted as I ran past the man that I have now claimed to be my nemesis. I rounded a corner still hearing the loud sounds of merging armour. How am I going to get out of this? Right then was when I noticed the scenery was perfect for climbing. I ran to the closest building nearly falling on a loose brick used as a path. Finding the best position to start my advancement on the wall. But there was no time, I thought as the clear noise of the guards were filling the air. When I was on top of the building I had no time to spare for my hunters. For now I was the prey and if I know my prey well all I can do is run, hide and later conquer my revenge.

I jumped over my fourth building then turning it until eight, then I was running out of roofs to use as my running game of cat and mouse. I had no other decision, I have to leap from the erected walls of the building an hope that I don't shatter any bones. I threw my body from my now distant haven on the roof, ready for the fate gravity always planned for me. When I opened my eyes I was expected to find a hideous sight of broken bones and blood, but I landed on something or we'll someone. It was the man in White and I was laying on top of him. He groaned, I still couldn't see under his hood but I think that maybe for the best. I climbed off the white hooded person and started to stride off not wanting to be there when the man dwells out of his pain coma. I was caught off guard as I felt my back collide with the brick paved street. My body was being pulled back to the white hooded man who was now fully awake. I was soon under his body weight, he growled at me. Okay this guy was not happy.

"You're going to pay for that" he said through clenched teeth. I gulped as he flicked his wrist revealing a blade that was hidden under a bracer. I closed my eyes again when the all too familiar clanging of armour rang through the scene. This was not what I'm going to hear for my last moments of life. No way I'm going to die here. Not now. Not ever.

"Maybe we can reschedule" I said then kicking him hard in the stomach earning me enough time to flee from both the sheeted man and the guards.

I turned ran around numerous amounts of corners chasing up walls then down for more then a good two hours and I feel motion sick and home sick. I was no longer in the firing line of the guards nor am I in the clutches of the white hooded figure. I tiredly climbed a building noticing it was a closed tailor shop. I pulled back the fabrics that were used as windows and launched myself in. I was exhausted, if I didn't run around all afternoon I'm sure that it wouldn't be a easy task to fall a sleep.

When it was dark and I could not sight my hands in front of my face, it was night and sleep was needed. I closed my eyes not wanting to fight the battle of unconsciousness for I would know the war would be lost. The events of the day plagued my mind and the wild adventures I have only experienced in one day. Aini, Jaul the hooded figure with the honey brown eyes, my fellow Italiano, the stall keep, the guards and the white hooded figure once more. I was in 1191 how am I going to get back?

Lucia came back from her recent shopping venture from Firenze. To say she hated it was the least of the string of words she had prepared for her best friend. Lucia made sure she was not followed or spotted as she drove her car to the Cavalli mansion. She still had to keep a cover, a cover she only kept for her younger cousins sake. Lucia had it she would no longer take part of Pia's two faced plans for her she wanted her own freedom and spending long hours with middle aged women is not the lifestyle Lucia wanted. Lucia stormed up to to the door noticing there was no arrow on the door that must mean she is still here.

Lucia walked in the centre sitting room. Everything was how she left it yesterday which was odd because Pia was always a slob especially when she hauled in dead animal caucuses. Lucia shuddered at the thought when she strode into the house one evening only to put her sights upon Pia skinning a poor helpless rabbit that would leave a horrible stench to consume the villa for weeks.

"Pia, we need to talk" Lucia shouted in the middle of the room. Minutes went by without no reply. Lucia went to search the rooms for her cousin but she was not found in any. After a hour she was again in the sitting room. She checked her phone for messages. None. Where could she be? Lucia looked up from her phone to view a broken furniture and a huge crack in the wall with some traces of blood. Lucia's heart was beating rapidly. Her mouth wobbled as she called the person she needed the most.

"Yes Desmond, is Tulio there? We have a problem."

**Okay I really need to stop staying up all night to finish these chapters *yawn*. Well here's the list of my OC's all in order they were mentioned.**

**Cataline Voss**

**Robert Voss**

**Pansy Savuine**

**Lòel Savuine**

**Lucia Panchellet**

**Tulio Cavalli**

**Viola Cavalli**

**Jacques Cavalli**

**Pia Cavalli**

**Jaul**

**Aini**

**The Two Jesus guards**

**The Italian (companion) - Review if you want to name him because he will be mentioned again ;)**

**The merchant**

**There finished. That's my shopping list done...Whoops this is my wish list. We'll hope you enjoyed if you did down below is a button that would make me very happy. **

**-_- you thought of something dirty didn't you? No seriously review...or else**.


End file.
